Le cœur volé
by hachiko97412
Summary: Robert est un concepteur de bijoux international, il conçu deux alliances pour le mariage de son fils Alexander. Les deux bagues attiraient beaucoup d'attention au niveau de star et millairdaires mais aussi un voleur international MB. BoyXBoy


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas voté du moment que tu me suivras dans la prochain et oui Alexis adore son parrain XD**

 **Kilynn : Désolé mais on vote une fois XD**

 **Mr Dam 56 : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de votez !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **LE CŒUR VOLE**_

Alec regarda son père inquiet par la petite carte qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il regarda sa mère qui avait une mine songeuse.

\- Qu'est qu'on va faire demanda Izzy

\- On n'en sait rien, la police a été prévenue mais ce qu'il n'arrêterait pas souffla Maryse

\- De toutes façons même Interpol ne l'a jamais attrapé soupira Robert

Alec regarda sa famille abattue par cette petite carte que tenait son père, il consola sa mère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman et papa, je le défendrais de faire mal à notre famille promis Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et pris la carte entre les mains de son père, il regarda la petite carte.

\- Je viendrais voler les larmes de Raziel. Signé MB lut Alec

\- Bon ce n'est pas en nous morfondons que les choses va s'arranger, Luke va faire quelque chose pour le stopper clama Jace

\- Jace a raison, je vais préparer le dîner proposa Izzy

Tous grimaça d'horreur en regardant Izzy,

\- Je viens avec toi avant que tu brûle la cuisine suggéra Maryse

\- Je monte dans ma chambre commenta Alec

\- Moi je vais Clary lança Jace

\- Je vais continuer mes créations dans mon ateliers souffla Robert

\- Je pourrais t'aider papa demanda Max

\- Bien sûr répondit Robert

Alec monta dans sa chambre en emportant la petite carte, il s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda la carte surtout l'écriture fine qu'il y avait sur la carte, il soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit. Robert Lightwood est compteur de bijoux international, ses bijoux sont très prit par les stars et les riches même des familles royaux. Maryse travaillait en tant que créatrice de bijoux en aidant son mari, ses parents avaient décidé qu'Alec reprendra le flambeau dans la conception de bijoux. Mais Alec voulait autre chose que suivre un destin déjà tracé pour lui, surtout qu'il devait se fiancé avec la fille d'un des partenaires de ses parents. Le seul souci est Alec est gay, alors se marié avec une femme était au dessus pour lui. Malgré les nombreuses demandes d'Izzy pour qu'Alec avoue à leurs parents son orientation sexuelle, il ne l'a jamais avoué ayant peur de voir les dégoûts et la déception dans les yeux de ses parents. Il soupira en détaillant encore une fois la petite carte, récemment son père et sa mère avaient conçus spécialement pour lui deux alliances. Les deux alliances étaient deux bagues serties de diamant et avec un saphir en centre, les bagues de mariage ont attirés beaucoup de faveurs auprès des stars et des riches. Les bagues attiraient aussi le célèbre voleur MB, la carte était un avertissement pour prévenir qu'il allait voler. MB est un voleur international qui est affiché toutes les pays du monde, personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble. Quand il a finis de voler, il laisse toujours sa signature en laissant une carte noire inscrits MB dessus sur les lieux. Alec commença à rêvé à quoi ressemblait ce célèbre voleur,

\- Alec appela Maryse

\- Maman, qu'est qui ne va pas questionna Alec

\- Je voulais te dire que ce soir nous allons annoncer tes fiançailles avec Lydia, et dans un mois on ferra votre mariage annonça Maryse

Alec hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, Maryse passa la main sur le visage de son fils avec une mine songeuse.

\- Chéri est ce que ça va aller pour toi questionna Maryse

\- Oui, maman et cette alliance est bénéfique pour notre famille, ne t'inquiète pas rassura Alec

\- D'accord, il faut que j'aille terminer dans la cuisine avant qu'Izzy brûle la cuisine

Alec regarda sa mère sortir de la chambre, Jace entra à son tour.

\- Je ne suis pas Izzy mais quand est ce que tu vas dire aux parents que tu es gay Alec questionna Jace en croisant les bras

\- Jace, je fais le mieux pour notre famille souffla Alec en détournant le regard

\- Alec, tu seras malheureux toute ta vie si tu épouse cette fille. Je sais que tu le fais par devoirs mais écoute ton cœur ce qu'il veut conseilla Jace

\- Qu'est que ça peut te faire Jace, ce n'est pas toi qui va reprendre le flambeau s'exclama Alec dur

\- Alec, je dis cela pour ton bien. Lydia et toi vous méritez mieux qu'un mariage arrangé souffla Jace

\- Que veux-tu Jace, tu veux que j'aille dire aux parents que je suis gay que j'aime les mecs et non les filles et que ce mariage est stupide. Les parents vont me reniés et je vais me retrouvé à la rue sans vous revoir débita Alec sans respirer

Jace s'approcha de son frère et le pris dans ses bras, Alec s'agrippa à lui.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux confia Jace

\- Je sais soupira Alec

\- Je te laisse fit Jace

Alec hocha la tête, il descendit pour manger son repas. Arrivé le soir, il soupira dans son costume chic. Izzy entra dans sa chambre dans une robe bleu nuit,

\- Tu es beau Alec complimenta Izzy

\- Merci remercia Alec

Izzy lui arrangea sa cravate, elle le regarda en lissant son costume.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui aux fiançailles conseilla Izzy

\- Izzy, on a déjà parlé de tout cela souffla Alec

\- Alors tu veux vraiment te marié avec elle sans que tu puisses connaître l'amour conclût Izzy

\- Peut-être que j'aimerai Lydia dans un futur proche rassura Alec

Izzy soupira de la tête de mule qu'est son frère aîné, ils descendirent pour se dirigeait vers la salle de fête. Beaucoup de monde étaient dans la salle, parmi les invités il y avait des stars, des multimilliardaires, des bourgeoisies, certain membres des familles royaux. Alec soupira longuement devant tant de mondes spécialement pour venu pour l'annonce de ses fiançailles,

\- Alec interpella une voix féminine

Alec voit sa meilleure amie Aline venir vers lui, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Il était content de la voir, elle était l'une des personnes qui connaissait son orientation sexuelle, elle aussi était gay en sortant avec une fille Helen.

\- Alors c'est vrai la rumeur questionna Aline

\- Lesquelles demanda Alec

\- Que le très célèbre voleur MB va venir voler les larmes de Raziel répondit Aline

\- Chut Aline, personne ne doit savoir à ce sujet objecta Alec doucement

\- Oups pardon mais alors c'est vrai réalisa Aline

\- Oui, c'est vrai et comment tu savais à ce sujet questionna Alec

\- Tu sais que Max est une vraie pipelette quand on lui soudoie en mangas remarqua Aline

\- Je lui en toucherai deux mot gronda Alec

\- Je me demande à quoi il ou elle ressemble se demande Aline

\- Qui donc questionna Alec

\- MB pardi répliqua Aline

Alec haussa les épaules, Maryse vint les interrompre dans leur conversation. Elle l'emmena prés de Lydia qui rougissaient timidement prés de lui,

\- Tout le monde ayez un peu d'attention s'il vous plait, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncé les fiançailles de mon fils Alec Lightwood et Lydia Brandwell annonçât Robert fièrement

Tout le monde applaudissaient en leur adressant leurs félicitations, Alec fit un sourire crispé et s'évada de toutes ces foules. Il allait prés du buffet pour manger quelque petit fours quand il sentit observé, il leva pour trouver une paire de yeux mordoré vert or l'observé de loin. L'inconnu s'approcha de lui,

\- Puis –je avoir une danse proposa l'inconnu aux yeux vert or

\- Oui bien sûr rougit Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse et commença à danser, Alec détailla l'inconnu. Il était plus grand que lui, il portait un costume sobre et chic avec des paillettes sur son costume. Ses cheveux avaient une multitude de couleurs différents avec un peu de paillettes,

\- La vue te plaît taquina l'inconnu

Alec rougit violemment de son regard déshabilleur,

\- Ne t'en fais pas moi aussi j'aime la vue sourit l'inconnu

Alec continua de rougir et en même temps de dansé avec cet inconnu qui l'intriguait,

\- Tes yeux bleu sont tellement beau qu'on a envie de s'y noyer de dedans susurra l'inconnu

\- Je peux dire la même chose pour vos yeux, on dirait des yeux de chats commenta Alec

L'inconnu ricana, ils s'arrêtaient de danser. Il lui fit une baise main,

\- Félicitation pour vos fiançailles souhaita l'inconnu

\- Euh merci surpris Alec

\- ALEC cria sa mère

Il se tourna vers sa mère, il tourna la tête pour voir l'inconnu qui avait disparue. Il regarda sa mère qui venait vers lui,

\- Alec, je te cherchais partout commenta Maryse qui lui pris la main

Il soupira discrètement et suivit Maryse, sa mère l'emmenait dans la salle où été exposé les alliances gardé par la police et Luke. La famille de Lydia était présente dans la salle,

\- Ses bagues sont véritablement magnifique complimenta la mère de Lydia

\- Je les conçus spécialement pour le mariage répondit Robert

Alec soupira discrètement, l'alarme de la maison sonna. Ses parents regardaient Luke

\- Ça doit être MB conclût Luke

\- Il faut l'arrêtait avant qu'il nous vole les larmes de Raziel ordonna Robert

\- Je sais, venez avec moi tout le monde on va le coincé dehors ordonna Luke avec ses hommes

Tout le monde suivait Luke, Alec préféra rester dans la salle. Il regarda les alliances dans la vitrine.

\- C'est rare qu'un garde soit beau susurra une voix suave

Alec se retourna pour chercher la source de la voix, il vit l'inconnu sortir de l'ombre où il était. C'était le même inconnu, il était habillé d'un débardeur et un pantalon moulant noir avec un foulard noir autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux étaient toujours pareil lors de leur danse, Alec était confus en le voyant.

\- Qu'est que tu viens faire ici questionna Alec confus

\- Oh vous n'avez pas reçus ma carte d'avertissement sourit l'inconnu

\- Alors c'est toi MB compris Alec

\- Je suis enchanté qu'on me connaît se moqua l'inconnu en faisant une révérence

Alec le regarda se releva de sa révérence, l'inconnu se dirigea vers la vitrine où été exposé avec les alliances.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser voler les alliances tranquillement gronda Alec

\- Pourquoi pas sourit l'inconnu en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

\- Je t'empêcherai de le voler décida Alec en se précipitant sur lui

Alec fonçât vers lui, l'inconnu l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le mettre par terre. Il s'assit à califourchon sur Alec en plaquant ses mains par terre, il s'approcha vers son visage. Alec sentit son odeur et son souffle chaud sur son visage, il frémit quand l'inconnu s'approcha encore plus de son visage. Il sentit le bois de santal et du sucre brûlé, Alec se servi de ses hanches pour basculé l'inconnu par terre et le plaqua ses mains sur le sol, l'inconnu lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Très doué, je parie que tu peux faire mieux susurra l'inconnu d'un ton chaud

Alec fut déstabilisé par le ton chaud de l'inconnu, le voleur en profita de sa déstabilisation pour le renversé.

\- Désolé chéri mais je suis le dominant dans un couple avec un homme révéla le voleur

Alec essaya de se dégagé mais le voleur le tenait fermement. Le voleur le tenait les bras d'une seule main pour fouiller quelque chose dans sa poche pour ressortir une menotte,

\- Désolé je vais t'attacher tes mains pour ne pas que tu bouges même si je voulais t'attacher dans une autre circonstance susurra le voleur sous-entendu

Alec rougit à l'allusion, le voleur l'attacha deux mains pour ne pas qu'il puisse bouger. Le voleur vola les alliances,

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça s'écria Alec

\- Ah oui comment va tu faire, crier d'après ce que j'ai entendu la pièce est insonorisé remarqua Magnus

Alec grinça les dents en réalisant qu'il avait raison, le voleur s'approcha de lui et s'accroupi à sa hauteur. Il attrapa le visage d'Alec, Alec le regarda avant de fixer ses lèvres.

\- Voyez vous cela, le futur marié est gay nargua le voleur

\- T'es qu'un connard s'énerva Alec

\- Je t'interdis de m'insulté claqua le voleur en serrant son visage

Alec couina de douleur, le voleur sourit étrangement en le regardant.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu es encore vierge, je sens que ça va être intéressant ricana le voleur

\- Qu'est que tu veux dire, tu veux voler ma virginité cracha Alec

\- C'est une bonne option, en faite je vais voler tes lèvres, puis ton cœur enfin ton corps susurra le voleur

Alec rougit violemment sous le regard moqueur, le voleur l'encadra son visage.

\- Que va tu faire chuchota Alec en le voyant s'approché de lui

\- Je vais voler tes lèvres répondit le voleur sous le même ton

Il sentit les lèvres du voleur sur le sien, il écarquilla les yeux surpris avant d'y répondre. Il passa la langue sur les lèvres d'Alec pour avoir l'accès à sa bouche, le noiraud ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de son inconnu y pénétrait. L'inconnu fouillât sa bouche avec sa langue avant de jouer avec sa jumelle, Alec gémit de plaisir durant le baiser. Il sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveillé doucement, le voleur rompit le baiser en se léchant les lèvres. Alec avait les joues rougies et les lèvres légèrement enflé par leur baiser, le criminel international sourit malicieux et caressa sa joue. Il entendit des pas venir vers eux,

\- Il faut que je m'échappe, alors la prochaine fois qu'on se verra je volerai ton cœur d'ici là à bientôt Alexander susurra le voleur

Il le vola encore une fois un baiser avant de lui donner un coup à la nuque avant de s'échappé, ses parents et Luke arrivaient dans la salle et trouva Alec évanouis et attaché. Maryse se précipita sur Alec,

\- Alec, tu m'entends Alec secoua Maryse

\- Il est évanouis, on dirait que MB l'a frappé par derrière avant de l'attaché pour pourvoir voler les alliances supposa Luke en l'examinant

\- Luke, détache –le cria Maryse

Luke détacha les menottes d'Alec, Robert et Luke le portait jusqu'à sa chambre. Maryse le bordait, le lendemain Alec se réveillé en se massant la nuque qui lui lançait. Il descendit de l'escalier,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Maryse

\- Tout va bien mais que se t-il passé questionna Alec

\- MB t'a frappé par derrière avant de voler les alliances racontât Robert

\- Je suis désolé papa de ne pas l'avoir empêché de voler les alliances s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon fils, je ferai deux autres pour ton mariage avec Lydia rassura Robert

Alec détourna le regard pour ne pas qu'on voir sa tristesse ce qui n'échappa sa sœur,

\- D'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas qui est MB brailla Jace

Alec rougit légèrement et se cacha en faisant semblant de manger sous le regard suspicieux d'Izzy, il se leva de table.

\- Je vais me préparé s'excusa Alec avant de s'échappé

Alec entra dans la chambre et se toucha les lèvres en repensant aux lèvres de MB, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et une chaleur descendre vers son anatomie. Alec ferma les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir de son premier baiser avec son inconnu, Izzy découvrit son frère sur son lit en se caressant les lèvres.

\- Alors tu sais à quoi il ressemble découvrit Izzy

Alec sursauta et ouvrit les yeux avant de rougir violemment,

\- Izzy qu'est que tu fais là questionna Alec gêné

Sa sœur ferma la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas que leurs parents les entendre, elle s'approcha de lui et le pointât le doigt sur son torse.

\- Tu as intérêt de tout me raconté ou sinon je déballe à maman et papa que tu es gay marchanda Izzy

\- C'est du chantage s'écria Alec

\- Alors tu décide questionna Izzy

Son frère aîné lui racontât ce qui s'est passé la veille depuis la dans jusqu'à le baiser, Izzy tapa des mains en s'excitant.

\- C'est super alors il va revenir te voler ton cœur gloussa Izzy

\- Izzy t'emballe c'est un voleur, jamais je ne tomberai amoureux de lui renfrogna Alec

\- Moi je pense que tu tomberas amoureux de lui, car tu commence à avoir des sentiments pour lui constata Izzy

\- Ce n'importe quoi Izzy, je viens de rencontré ce type s'exclama Alec

\- C'est ce que tu dis, je le sais parce que il y a des détails qui n'échappe pas convaincu Izzy en s'en allant

Alec secoua la tête en écoutant les paroles de sa sœur, il se promit de ne plus y penser et se concentrait ce qui à de l'importance pour lui. Depuis le jour de son premier baiser le fils Lightwood avait dû mal à se concentré sur son travail, car il pensa à son inconnu chaque instant. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit pour s'endormit. Il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit en sueur et le cœur battant à la chamade par son rêve érotique qu'il venait de faire sur MB. Il vit une partie de son anatomie était réveillé, il se mordit les lèves en se masturbant pour se soulager. Il repensa à son rêve qu'il venait de faire avant d'étouffa un cri de jouissance, il se changea avant de poser la tête sur l'oreiller. Il regarda le plafond et revis les yeux vert or qui le hantait, son cœur s'accélérait sous le souvenir. Il s'agrippa la poitrine,

\- Il est en train de voler mon cœur soupira Alec

Il se plaça devant sa fenêtre, il regarda le ciel étoilé.

\- Je veux le revoir, je vous prie laissez-moi le revoir pria Alec

Trois semaines plus tard, la famille Brandwell avait invité la famille Lightwood pour leur faire montrer la nouvelle collection de bijoux. Le père de Lydia avait fait montrer la carte d'avertissement à Robert et Maryse en disant que celui-ci voulait le collier de diamant qu'il avait pour le mariage, Robert l'avait assuré que qu'ils attraperont le voleur international. Alec s'en fichait de ce que disait ses parents et sa fiancée, tout ce qu'il voulait est de revoir son voleur.

\- Alec chéri, pourquoi proposerai –tu pas ta fiancée de dansé proposa Maryse avec un sourire

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de dansé maman refusa Alec poli

\- S'il te plait Alec insista sa mère

Il rejoignit sa fiancée et soupira intérieurement, il dansa avec elle mais leur danse était fade par rapport quand il a dansé avec son voleur. Il regarda partout sauf les yeux de sa future femme, il trouva une paire de yeux vert or l'observait avec un sourire malicieux. Son cœur battait à la chamade en le voyant, des papillons volaient dans son ventre

\- Alec interpella Lydia

\- Oui répondit Alec en la regardant

\- Tout va bien, on dirait que tu es ailleurs questionna Lydia

\- Oui, tout va bien rassura Alec

\- Comme je disais ma robe de mariée…parla Lydia

Alec ne l'écoutait plus du tout en le cherchant des yeux, il arrêta de danser avec Lydia.

\- Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille s'empressa Alec

Alec marchât et sorti de la salle de fête, il croisa son père qui discutait le père de Lydia.

\- Papa, pourrais-je voir le collier de Lydia questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr fils, viens je vais te faire montrer et puis nous partirons informa son père

\- Où demanda Alec

\- A la maison répondit Robert

Son père lui montra le collier de Lydia qu'elle portera à son mariage, puis son père l'emmena avec lui. Il ouvrit sa chambre et referma sa porte de la chambre, il lâcha un soupir de tristesse en espérant de revoir son voleur.

\- Je t'ai dis que je viendrais la prochaine fois dérobé ton cœur annonça une voix suave

Le noiraud leva la tête et vit son voleur assis à sa fenêtre ouvert, il entra dans la chambre pour s'approché d'Alec. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, Alec répondit à son baiser en soupirant de plaisir. Le cambrioleur le plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre en meulant son corps au sien, leur baiser est devenu torride que Alec sentit son anatomie se réveillait. MB rompit le baiser et sourit, il caressa la bosse du pantalon d'Alec qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un veut faire ma connaissance susurra MB d'un ton suave

Alec déglutina de gêne, Mb l'embrassa dans le cou pendant qu'une main dégrafa son pantalon pour prendre son intimité. Il commença à le masturbé, l'aîné des Lightwood étouffa ses gémissement de plaisir dans le cou de son inconnu. L'inconnu se mit à genoux devant lui, Alec écarquilla les yeux.

\- Concentre-toi sur le plaisir ordonna MB en continuant le masturbé

Alec hocha la tête et regarda cet homme le masturbait,

\- Bonjour je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance maintenant que diriez –vous de visité ma bouche proposa MB au membre dressé

Alec plissa les yeux quand le cambrioleur le prit dans sa bouche, le voleur lui suçota son membre dressé comme une friandise. Il sentit le pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue, il continua à le masturbé avec sa bouche en faisant racler ses dents. Alec se cambra de plaisir avant de se déversé dans sa bouche, MB l'avala sans perdre une miette. Il lécha les dernières gouttes sur son membre, il revint embrasser Alec. Alec voulut le repoussa ayant avalé son sperme mais il trouva cela érotique en sentant son goût dans la bouche de son voleur, ils brisèrent le baiser.

\- La prochaine fois je viendrais te dérobé ta virginité d'ici là à bientôt susurra MB

Le voleur se dirigea vers sa fenêtre,

\- Attends comment tu t'appelle questionna Alec

\- Je te le dirai la prochaine fois pour que tu puisses crier mon nom sous le plaisir susurra MB avant de sauter

Alec se précipita vers la fenêtre pour le voir mais il avait disparu totalement, il se changea rapidement avant de dormir dans un sommeil rempli de son voleur. Alec était sur petit nuage de bonheur en pensant à MB, il lisait les journaux assez souvent avoir de ses nouvelles. Izzy et Jace avaient remarqué le changement d'humeur d'Alec, ils décidaient de parler avec leur frère de ce qu'il en est. Alec était surpris de voir débarqué sa sœur et son frère,

\- Que se passe-t il demanda Alec

\- A toi de nous le demandé retourna Izzy

\- Il n'y a rien de particulière répondit Alec

\- Alors explique-nous pourquoi est ce que tu souris toujours depuis des jours en lisant les journaux, commença Jace

\- Tu es souvent dans la lune en souriant niais sur le visage rajouta Izzy

\- Tu rougis pour rien avant de faire un sourire rêveur renchérit Jace

\- Donc tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe termina Izzy

Alec réalisa que ils ont vu qu'il était sur son nuage, il soupira longuement avant de se levait et de fermé la porte. Il s'installa sur son lit,

\- Je suis amoureux avoua Alec

Izzy s'excita et se jeta dans ses bras alors que Jace fit un sourire de fierté,

\- Alors qui est l'heureux élu questionna Jace

Alec se mordit les lèvres et tripota le trou de son t-shirt, Izzy comprit de qui son frère est amoureux.

\- Il a bien voler ton cœur conclût Izzy

Alec acquiesça de la tête, Jace ne comprit pas de quoi ils parlaient.

\- De qui donc questionna Jace

\- Je suis amoureux de MB révéla Alec

\- Mais tu ne l'a jamais vu à moins que tu l'avais déjà vu réalisa Jace

Alec baissa la tête honteux et ne voulant pas voir l'expression de déception,

\- Et à quoi il ressemble questionna Jace curieux

Il leva la tête pour voir de la curiosité dans les yeux de son frère, il cligna des yeux surpris.

\- Tu n'as pas fâché que je sois tombé amoureux d'un voleur s'étonna Alec

\- Si tu aimes les mauvais garçons, lâcha Jace en haussant les épaules

\- Alors maintenant tu nous dis à quoi il ressemble demanda Izzy curieuse

Alec leurs décris MB avec un sourire rêveur, Jace et Izzy étaient heureux de voir leur frère amoureux. Maryse entra dans la chambre,

\- Vous voilà vous trois, je vous cherchais surtout toi Alec commenta Maryse

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu nous cherchais demanda Izzy

\- C'est pour faire mesuré Alec son costume de mariage répondit Maryse

\- J'arrive maman souffla Alec

Maryse sortit de la chambre, Alec se leva de son lit.

\- Alec interpella Jace

\- Plus tard claqua Alec

Alec descendit de l'escalier et mesura son costume de mariage en faisant un regard marbre, il restait en arrière en voyant tout le monde s'empressa pour le mariage. Il était à sa fenêtre en train de regardé le ciel étoilé, il espérait secrètement que MB viendrait interrompre son soi-disant mariage avec Lydia. Le lendemain Alec fut réveillât par sa mère pour qu'il se prépare pour aller à l'église pour son mariage, il resta de glace devant ses parents qui se réjouissaient en lui disant qu'ils étaient fier de lui et qu'il sera heureux avec Lydia. Jace le regarda avec tristesse alors qu'Izzy regarda ses parents en colère, Max arriva avec une enveloppe dans les mains.

\- Papa, il y avait cela sur le perron de la porte d'entré confia Max en lui remettant le courrier

Robert l'ouvris et découvris la petite carte d'avertissement de MB, il devenue blême.

\- Chérie, que se passe t-il questionna Maryse

\- MB est de retour et il veut nous dérober le plus grand bijou qu'on possède dévoila Robert

\- Mais il a déjà pris à moins que se soit autre chose supposa Maryse

\- On verra plus tard et il faut qu'on rejoigne l'église pour le mariage informa Robert

Alec qui avait tout écouté de la conversation rougissait légèrement et souriait en sachant que MB va venir le retrouvait, Jace et Izzy vit l'éclat de joie dans les yeux d'Alec à l'annonce de la venu de MB. Alec était dans le vestibule avec son père qui lui arrangeait le costume,

\- Je suis si fière de toi mon fils sourit Robert

\- Papa, je dois te confier quelque chose souffla Alec

\- Plus tard mon fils, il faut qu'on rejoigne l'autel pour que tu te marie commenta son père

Robert l'emmena à l'autel et le plaça prés de l'autel, Jace était à ses côtés en tant que témoin.

\- Mec, tu lui avoué que tu es gay chuchota Jace

\- J'essayé mais il ne m'a pas écouté soupira Alec

\- Je souhaite que ton voleur vient à ton secours avant que tu sois marié répondit Jace

\- Je l'espère aussi souffla Alec

Il entendit la marche nuptiale commençait à jouer, il vit Lydia venir accompagner de son père dans sa robe de mariée. Il l'a trouva juste joli dans sa robe mais il n'était pas attiré à elle, son père lui confia sa main. Le prêtre commença son office quand une bombe lacrymogène fut envoyée dans l'église, tout le monde commença à tousser. Alec se toussa quand il sentit quelqu'un lui mettre un mouchoir plein de chloroforme sur le visage, il s'évanouit dans les bras de son kidnappeur. Alec se réveilla dans un lit, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui et vis une chambre assez chic. La chambre donna vu sur la mer, il était encore dans son costume de mariage. Il s'avança vers le petit pont qui donnait vu sur l'océan. La mer était si belle et une belle turquoise, il respira l'odeur marine de l'océan. Quand il entendit un clapotis dans l'eau, il tourna et s'extasiait devant le spectacle qu'il avait. Son voleur venait de remonter à la surface avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, Alec s'empourpra en regardant son torse tonique luisant de l'eau de la mer. Le cambrioleur sortit de l'eau et s'approcha de lui,

\- Enfin réveillé sourit le voleur

\- Comment j'ai atterri ici questionna Alec en regardant partout

\- Je t'ai enlevé pour t'emmené ici répondit le professionnel de vol

\- Mais c'est à qui cet endroit questionna Alec

MB ricana et se dirigea vers la chambre, Alec le suivit avant de regardé ses fesses qui moulait dans le short de bain pourpre. Il déglutina avant détourné le regard, Mb prit une serviette pour s'essuyé les cheveux.

\- Cet endroit m'appartiens en fait il est dans ma famille depuis des générations dévoila MB

\- Ce qui veut dire que la police ne me trouvera jamais ici conclût Alec

\- Exactement cela, je les ai prévenu que je venais dérober leur précieux bijoux en l'occurrence toi susurra MB

\- Et comment je vais faire pour partir questionna Alec

Le voleur s'approcha de lui et le prit par le menton, Alec frémit par la fraîcheur de la peau du voleur.

\- Quand je dérobe une chose, je ne la rends jamais confia MB

Il l'embrassa passionnément, Alec soupira de bien être et répondis à son baiser. Ses lèvres l'avait beaucoup manqué, tout de lui l'avait manqué. Alec enserra son cou, le voleur l'attrapa par les hanches et continua le baiser. Ils brisaient le baiser par manque de respiration,

\- Maintenant je vais te dérober ta virginité chuchota MB à son oreille tout en le mordillant l'oreille

\- D'abord dis-moi ton nom demanda Alec

MB releva tête légèrement et lui fit un sourire narquois,

\- Je m'appelle Magnus Bane confia MB

Alec lui prit le visage et l'embrassa derechef, Magnus le porta jusqu'au lit. Il l'embrassa avant de déviait ses lèvres dans son cou, Alec rejeta la tête pour lui donnait accès. Magnus lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou, il l'enleva sa veste ainsi que sa chemise pour l'embrasser sur le torse. Il grignota les morceaux de chair en dégrafant son pantalon pour prendre son membre pour le masturbé, Alec criât de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus. Il lui fit enlever son pantalon avant de revenir entre ses jambes, il souffla sur le membre dressé.

\- Bonjour on a fait connaissance il y a quelque temps de cela, faite encore plus connaissance avec ma bouche souffla Magnus devant le membre

Alec allait dire quelque chose devant les paroles de Magnus quand il s'étrangla en sentant la langue de Magnus sur son intimité, il agrippa les draps sous le plaisir. Magnus en profita pour taquinait son intimité sans le pénétrait, Alec criât de plaisir en secouant la tête. Il relâcha le membre avant de se redressé en lui présenta son doigt devant sa bouche, Alec happa son doigt pour le sucé. Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant la langue d'Alec sur son doigt, il le retira pour le pénétrait. Alec tiqua sous l'inconfort, Magnus fit coulisser son doigt en lui avant de rajouter deux autres en lui. Alec gémissait de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches au même rythme que les doigts de Magnus, il les fit sortit en retirant son short de bain pour être dans toute sa gloire devant Alec. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres, Magnus ouvrit un tiroir pour attraper du lubrifiant. Il s'enduit de lubrifiant avant de se présentait devant l'entré d'Alec, Alec le regarda avec préhension. Il l'attrapa pour l'embrassé pour lui donner son accord, il le pénétrait ce qui le fit plissait des yeux sous la douleur. Il étouffa un cri de douleur dans le cou de Magnus, Magnus le pénétrait jusqu'à la garde et attendit que la douleur que ressentait Alec passe. Alec grimaça sous la douleur,

\- Bouge lentement s'il te plait commenta Alec

Magnus bougea lentement ce qui le grincé de douleur, petite à petit la douleur faisait moindre et le plaisir se faisait sentir. Alec commença à crier de plaisir sous les ondulations de Magnus, Magnus ondula ses hanches en se penchant encore plus pour le pénétrait encore plus. Alec lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrassé, il lui répondit à son baiser. Alec se déversa sur dans un cri de jouissance alors que Magnus vint en lui après quelque coups, il s'effondra sur lui en se retirant. Alec grimaça de douleur, Magnus se bascula vers le coté. Alec se blottit contre lui,

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant questionna Alec

\- D'abord profitait de toi ensuite on avisera répondit Magnus

\- Je veux dire notre relation demanda Alec

Magnus le regardait et sourit en lui caressant la joue,

\- Je suis un voleur professionnel qui est recherché partout dans le monde et je vole beaucoup de personne et maintenant on m'a volé mon cœur à moi un voleur sourit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Tu m'aimes réalisa Alec

\- Depuis le premier soir qu'on a dansé avoua Magnus

Alec se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec amour,

\- Je t'aime dévoila Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours décida Alec

Magnus lui caressa les cheveux, il ouvrit sa table de nuit. Il prit une petite boîte et l'ouvris devant Alec, celui-ci haleta devant les deux bagues que présentait Magnus. C'était les alliances que son père avait confectionné pour son mariage avec Lydia,

\- Veux-tu m'épousé demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je veux t'épousé répondit Alec en se jetant à son cou

Il passa l'alliance à son doigt et Alec fit de même avant de s'embrasser, ils étaient marié sans cérémonie mais seulement devant Dieu et les anges. Magnus continua de voler des bijoux mais il déposa une lettre chaque mois sous la fenêtre d'Izzy pou lui donner des nouvelles que lui envoyé Alec préférant rester avec son mari, ils adoptèrent deux petit garçons qui devint comme leur père des voleurs hors-paires. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai le nouveau fic que vous avez choisi. Bisous glacé.**


End file.
